


Missing Throne

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick watches Tim slouches low in his seat of the car on the way to the manor. His arms are crosses and he was pouting, like the giant child everyone knows he totally is. </p><p>"I'm missing Game of Thrones for this Dick." Tim put allot of emphasis in to the last word of his sentence to show that yes, yes that was an insult. Tim looked at Dick again a sly smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "And sex with Jason."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myadamantiumheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/gifts).



> Soooooo, just going to leave this here.  
> Sorry about any mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
> But. Hey. Happy birthday. 
> 
> *runsaway*

\- - -

Dick watches as Tim slouches down low in his seat of the car on the way to the manor. His arms are crosses and he was pouting, like the giant child everyone knows he totally is. 

"I'm missing Game of Thrones for this Dick." Tim put allot of emphasis in to the last word of his sentence to show that yes, yes that was an insult. Tim looked at Dick again a sly smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "And sex with Jason."

Dick still smiled ignoring what his little brother was saying, the thought of Jason and Tim having se- ugh no. No. No. No. Nope. Not going there. He could only be slightly glad Jason had found some way out of going to the manor tonight. 

"Family night is family night, Timbo." Dick grinned as Tim slouched down even further in to his seat and muttered "Don't call me that."

"Family night is dragging Bruce out of the cave so he can sulk in some other part of the manor. Family night is trying to get the Demon Brat to not bring knives to the table. Family night is all of us in one room trying not to rip each other apart because it would stain the carpets and Alfred would give us all that look he does when we make a mess. You know the one I mean." Tim glanced at Dick again. "Family night is not sex and fire and blood."

Dick didn't know if the sex and fire and blood was referring to Game of Thrones or not, and quiet honestly he does not want to know. Because ugh. His innocent little Timmy and Jason- ugh. No. Nope. Noooo. 

Dick is silent, a fake smile plastered on his face as he tries to not think the thoughts he is thinking. But now it's there. Ugggghhh. Nooo. Stop. 

Tim takes advantage of the distant look on his older brothers face to pull out his touch screen phone and tap the communicator in his ear. 

If he can't go to Game of Thrones then Game of Thrones will come to him. So maybe tonight won't be so bad after all. 

\- - -


End file.
